13th Brawl
by KnightoftheWin
Summary: A new challenge approaches the smash bros community, one of which none of them are prepared for. It's a real battle of the hearts when I red, spikey haired devil walks into the roster and he brings along a couple friends, Let's hope they all can handle what these 4 can bring to the party.
1. Registration

/13th Smash/

~Authors note~ I hope y'all is prepared for this one! This one is gonna be my very first crossover and guess what it's gonna be about? Eh? No good guesses? Here's the answer, it's a crossover between- Drum roll PLEASE! ... SUPER SMASH BROS AND KINGDOM HEARTS! This will contain a lot of fourth wall breaking so watch your feet as we walk through this story. LET'S GET THIS MOFO STARTED!

-3rd person POV-

Today marked the (however many years Smash bros has been out) anniversary of the very first Smash bro tournament. Every character that had ever been in Smash Bros was back together. Everyone was having a great time and partying in the game center. Everyone, even the announcer in his purple and white suit, was there. The announcer was just about to make a toast when he got a call.

"Yeah? ... A new contestant? Where's he say he's from?" The announcer asked. "He says he's from someplace called 'Twilight Town'? Well, if he wants in...ah todays a party day, LET HIM IN!" He exclaimed happily. THe doors swung open and an adult, about 20 years of age, walked in with red spiky hair and 2 strange looking chakrams in his hands. He had 2 dots under his eyes and a cocky smile, the announcer got a holographic clip board flown in front of him with the mans name and information. "Axel'?" the announcer said, confused.

"Yeah, that's my name, got it memorized?" He asked as he poked his own head with a smile. The entirety of the roster throughout time looked at him. The girls seemed to gasp and stare at him. Some of the guys raised their eyebrows and the rest seemed to wave.

-Axels POV-

I stood there happily and walked around. "Wooow, so THIS is the so called 'Smash Arena' I've heard so much about. Pretty nice." I said happily.

"Yep!" A man in a red and blue suit said as he walked over, he was significantly shorter than me and he looked at me with a big brown mustache covering most of his upper lip. "This is the famous Smash Arena! Welcome! Name's Mario! So what brought you here my friend?" He asked me.

"Well, I came here looking for my buddy Roxas. Seen him anywhere? Shorter than me but a little taller than you, blonde hair, has a weapon that looks like a sword and a key had a baby?" I explained. Everyone shook their heads and I sighed. "Man, I thought for sure I'd find him here." I said sadly. I walked to the door. "Well, I'll be seein' you... oh wait... I've got no where to go... hmmm where to go?" I asked myself.

"You can stay here, if you can beat our top fighter!" A man like Mario said, he was almost Roxas' height and wore green instead of red. "That'd be Samus!" He pointed to an orange suit, it looked kinda weird, like one of the robotic nobodies. I shrugged.

"Alright, I'm game. So who's behind the suit?" I asked. The person behind the suit took off the mask to reveal a blonde chick with pretty nice eyes and a brawlers look in her eyes. "Oh? A lady? This oughta be interesting." I said happily.

"Yes, I'd hope so, Don't expect me to go easy on you." Samus said to me without smiling or showing emotion.

"Yeah yeah, I'm not afraid to hit a girl." I said with a smirk. Samus put her helmet on and we were both enveloped in a strange white light, I covered my eyes and groaned silently.

"The hell's happening?" I asked. Suddenly we were in a strange arena that was high in the air with 3 floating platforms over the main one. I looked around and saw Samus standing there ready to battle. I took her example and got ready. I summoned my chakrams and I could hear the announcer guy talking.

"Ready?... GO!" He exclaimed, and like that Samus charged and I threw my chakrams at her. She dodged both and started firing some kind of cannon that was attached to the arm of her suit. I jumped back and used one of the last platforms to dodge her blasts. I started spinning my chakrams and then held them up in the air. "FIRE!" I exclaimed as I pointed them at her and fireballs flew from the points and were like a barrage of arrows. She put up some kind of red shield around her and the fireballs hit it and the shield shrunk. Samus fired some kind of missile at me and I defended and the same kind of shield enveloped me like it did Samus. Samus kept quiet.

"Well then, you really are going all out, alright!" I exclaimed as I jumped down and threw my chakrams at her and she dodged them but she didn't dodge them when they flew back, it just made her flinch. I was surprised, 'how did it not burn her?!' was going through my mind a lot. For some reason there was a percentage over her head, currently it said 12%, I wondered what that meant but that thought was interrupted when I was blasted in the face with an explosion and I backed up. I looked at Samus and glared. "Alright then, have it your way!" I shouted andI pointed the centers of the chakrams at her. "FIRA!" I exclaimed. A medium sized fire ball formed and flew towards Samus. Samus tried to dodge but it didn't work, the fireball blew up in her face, she went flying, fell off the edge but grabbed it and climbed back up and then the percentage went up to 40%. I got it then, every time you take damage, the percentage went up and you were easier to send flying. I smirked and threw my chakrams at her and she dodged them both times and and then she hit me 3 times, it sent me flying over the edge, I grabbed it and climbed up. Samus was charging and I jumped up to the platform above us, I ran and jumped to the top platform. I got my act together and waited.

Samus surprised me by hitting me from below, I flew up a bit and I got up in time for her to grab me and start punching me with her cannon arm, don't ask how that's possible, it just is. I struggled and managed to get out, smacked her with my chakram and then cast Fira once more. It sent her flying once again, this time she had to jump in the air to get on the platform again, you can do that here? Sweet, I smirked and jumped down and threw my chakrams at her and they hit the ground, both stuck to the ground and then de materialized. Samus jumped and then blasted me with a massive energy ball. I was sent flying, I was far from the edge and I jumped 2 times and grabbed on. I hopped up and swung my right arm at Samus' leg and tripped her, I climbed up and got ready as she stood up.

"Alright, time to get serious." I told myself, I held my arms out on both sides of me and let go of my chakrams, they both began to float where the were and spin faster and faster. The spikes began to light on fire and then it was a giant wheel of fire on both, Samus was running over, FAST. I threw both flaming chakrams at her and they both connected, the percentage over her head went straight to 120% when I did. I smiled as she flew extremely far, there was a blast of pink energy and then the announcer shouted "TIME!" I'd won the battle. "BURN BABEH!" I exclaimed as my flaming chakrams spun around me and my hair raised a bit. I was warped to the rec room where I was greeted by clapping.

"Well done!" I saw a big burly, green-skinned man say as he walked up. I'd figured this guy was Ganondorf, I'd seen him on posters on my way in.

"That was amazing." I heard a woman named Palutena say. I could tell who everyone is because I had seen their posters outside the entrance of the stadium. I smiled at her and grinned at everyone else.

"Well done! Axel joins the fight!" The announcer said as everyone cheered and clapped at me.

I was smiling and laughing happily. Mario walked up and patted me on the back, the lower back to precise. "Well done! Welcome to the team!" He said happily. "Let's-a go have some spaghetti!" He exclaimed. I didn't know what exactly that was but I decided to go with it. I walked into the kitchen area and I saw bunch of cooks preparing food, Mario must've put in an order for that spaghetti stuff because I saw the cooks boiling noodles and mashing up all kinds of stuff and mixing it into a big pot. After a long while I saw mario walk up with noodles covered by a red sauce. I took a bite of it using the fork provided and then my eyes grew wide, I began to chow down, Apparently you're extremely hungry after a battle. I sighed happily as I finished.

"Ahhhh~" I sighed in satisfaction. "Compliments to the cheeef~" I sighed happily and Mario laughed. "So, where's Samus?" I asked Mario, He pointed to a door that was labeled "Locker room". I nodded and walked to the door and opened the door. I looked in and saw that Samus was outside of her suit and blushed when I saw her in her Skin tight bright blue body suit, her boobs seemed to bounce. I couldn't help but drop my jaw. Samus turned and waved.

"Hello Axel." she said as she walked over in some kind of high tech pair of high-heels. I shook off the blush and smiled. "That was a rather fun brawl." she admitted.

"Heh, It's been a while since I'd had such an interesting battle." I admitted, she smiled a bit.

"So, what's up? Why're you in here?" Samus asked, She stole the question from my mind.

"Well, I came to see if you were alright, what're YOU doing here?" I asked her.

"Came to put up my power suit." Samus said as she pointed to her locker, which was bigger than almost every other one in the entire room. I nodded.

"Alright" I said as I turned to look around. "Why do you need a locker room exactly?" I asked her.

She seemed to be entertained by that, she giggled. "Well, we've got a lot of equipment to use to change our stats." she said. "You've probably not heard of that-"

"You mean like attack, defense, speed, stuff like that?" I asked her, finishing that sentence. she turned to me and nodded,

"Oh, so you have heard of it, alright, shorter explanation, so we've got a ton of equipment that can change those stats." Samus explained, I nodded and kept walking.

"Soooo do I have a locker?" I asked as we walked.

"Well not yet. You'll have one in a little while, probably a few days." She explained I nodded and followed her. "That all?" Samus asked.

"Yeah, I'd guess so, so what do I do now?" I asked Samus.

"Well, there's a training room 2 rooms down, so if you want, you could go there and keep your tactics sharp." Samus said as she waved and walked out. I nodded and headed down 2 rooms and entered a large white room with a giant punching bag in the center of it. I threw my chakram at it, but the thing didn't get sliced, it must be like a normal person, so it'll take a lot of damage then be easier to send flying. I started to train, hard.

After a while I heard the door open and I turned to see the woman named Lucina, walking in. Lucina had long, dark blue hair, a sword that had a hole near the grip of the blade and her usual blue and yellow armor on, she had a good sized body and was very fit, just like everyone else here. I turned to her. "Hello Axel. What're you doing in here? Why don't you head to the sparring room 4 rooms over? You should spar to keep your senses sharpened." Lucina said with a smile.

"Oh, there's a sparring room? Awesome, but I don't have a partner." I said as I held my chin.

"I'll be your partner." Lucina said as she walked over.

"Alright, if you want to, I'm not gonna stop you." I said as I walked over and we met halfway, She smiled and took the lead, we walked down 4 doors and entered a room that that looked like a gym. Lucina drew her sword and swung at me, I'd summoned my chakrams and blocked the slice. "Nice try, but I don't think so."

"Hhmhmhm, very impressive Axel." Lucina said with a smile. She backed up and thrusted her sword at me, I caught the blade in a hole in my chakram and turned it and threw her sword out of her hands. I let my chakrams disappear and I could see a look of interest growing in her eyes. "You do hand to hand?" Lucina asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah, I do." I admitted as I balled my fists up and threw a punch and she caught it and tried to kick me in the stomach. I used my leg to block her own kick. We both jumped back from each other, then charged at each other and engaged in an incredible display of fist fighting. Lucina did a dodge roll and grabbed her sword. I grinned and summoned my chakrams. I threw the flaming chakrams at her and she blocked them, they flew back into my hands and I smiled. I heard her pant a little. She charged at me and we both clashed our metals together and we were in each others faces. I grinned and she glared. "This is fun" I said mockingly. I got a kick in the stomach and I backed off. She swung her blade as hard as she could at me, she missed and I set my foot on the blade and held it against the floor. I put the points of my chakram at her neck and smiled happily. "Game over" I said as I backed up and she huffed.

"Damn" She said as she laughed.

I laughed and shook her hand. "This really has been fun, but I'm gonna go hit the hay... Do I have a room?" I asked confused.

"Uhmmm you will in a day or so" Lucina said as she rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry, I don't think I have a spare bed you can sleep on." Lucina said with a bit of shame.

I sighed and rubbed her head. "Ahhh it's no big deal, I'll just sleep on one of the rec room recliner chairs." I told her. I walked out and looked around. I got onto one of the recliners and laid back. I was surprised to hear the green-haired goddess Palutena call my name.

"Hey! Axel!" She exclaimed. I sat up and looked at her. "Everyone's heading to bed, why're you sleeping in here?" She asked.

"I don't have a room yet, So I'm gonna sleep here." I told her. She looked kinda surprised.

"You can come sleep in my room if you want. I've got a spare bed." She said as she smiled happily.

"Oh?" I asked. "Alright, thanks." I told her as I got up and followed Palutena. I walked into her room and was surprised to see that the bedroom was a dark blue and looked like space. The floor looked like it was earth millions of miles below us. I smiled and looked around. The dresser looked like and asteroid had been carved into it, there was a large T.V above it that was the sun. Palutena blushed a little and gestured for me to turn around. I did as instructed and turned around. I heard her get undressed and then pull on new clothes. I turned around and saw her in a beautiful, long, red night gown that went to the floor. I tried to hide the blush but it didn't work. Palutena saw it and giggled.

"Do you like it?" she asked me as she spun a bit. I blushed a bit more and nodded. "Hehehehe thank you." I nodded once more.

I soon realized I had nothing to sleep in and sighed upset. "Damn, i've got nothing to sleep in." I admitted.

"Oh, you'll get some when your room is set up." Palutena said. "Till then you can just take off the hood, right?" She asked. I nodded and took off my hood and was glad I had on a short sleeved shirt on under it. I could see Palutena blush at me. I smiled a bit. "So..." she said, trying to make conversation. "You just gonna head to bed?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I told her. "Pretty much, that is, unless you want to stay up and talk about something." I told her.

"Well... actually I'd like to know one thing." Palutena told me. I listened to her long drawn out question went to this question to shorten it up. "Are you a virgin?" I tilted my head at her.

"Yeaahhhhh" I told her.

"Oooh, okay, I was just wondering, you seemed like the kind of guy who'd've given their virginity to the perfect girl by now." Palutena complimented.

"Nope, never found that girl yet." I told her as I laid down. I fell asleep fast.

-next day-

As soon as I got up I had some kind of holographic board pop up in my face. "8 person battle challenge, do you accept?" It read, I looked and noticed I had 2 options I either accept of deny. I rolled my eyes and hit accept. "Why the heck not?" I asked myself. I looked over to see all the girls get excited. "Oh shit." We all were enveloped in the bright light. While we were being warped there I got another board in my face that read "Place a bet." I read all the other bets, the lose section read "Me as a slave." For the 7 girls, for the win prize was "Axels virgini- HEY! THAT'S FOR ME TO DECIDE!" I shouted angrily. I growled and place my losing bet. "Fine you all want it so bad, You're gonna play with FIRE today." I placed the same losing bet as everyone else's winning bet. Then I typed in my winning bet. "You all are gonna pay." I grinned and hit enter and we all landed in an arena called "Kongo Jungle. This time instead of 0% over our heads I saw 300 over our heads, this is normal for me, every hit must mean they lose some points, and once you're down to zero you're done. All I have to do is win this and I'll have my payback. The announcer shouted "GOOOO" and the battle began.

By the end of it, only me and the girl named Zelda stood left. We were both on our last legs, both on our last 1%. We both stood there panting then a glow came from above us. We looked up and saw it was the infamous Smash Ball. I jumped for it and Zelda kept after it as well. I managed to grab it and smash it. I was enveloped in a rainbow energy and then I activated it as fast as I could. Zelda, who was directly in front of me, looked kinda terrified. I looked at my hand, I grew my keyblade and smirked as I pointed it to her head and grinned. "Burn baby... BUUUURN! MEGA FLARE!" I shouted and A MASSIVE ball of fire enveloped her then shot off into the distance. I won the battle and stood victorious. I stood in front of the girls who all got up and giggled happily. Peach, Rosalina, and Samus began to walk closer and I held out my hand to stop them, they stopped in their tracks. I smirked and a holographic board popped up in all of their faces.

"Winning prize for Axel is..." They all stopped and gasped. "A-AXEL!" They shouted But I was gone and they floated in front of a giant rec room window, all the guys were watching now. I stood in the back with a smirk and waved. "W-we can't..."

"You have to girls, get on with the show or you know the rules of a bet! You either do the winners betting or you're all gonna be banned from Smash Bros. Tournaments." The announcer shouted. THIS I didn't know which made it all the more satisfying.

I walked back to the rooms and saw that I now had my own room so I walked over to it. I smiled when I noticed the entire room was red, orange and black. I hopped into my awesomely soft bed and enjoyed my moment of satisfaction. I noticed a notification on the TV across from my bed. I also noticed a remote so I grabbed It and hit the notification button. A small video popped up and it showed that I had a fighter to take care of. I sighed as I was pulled out to an arena, this one was familiar to me. It was Twilight town. I turned around and saw someone in a black cloak like mine. It couldn't be... "Roxas?" I said quietly. The person summoned 2 key blades and my suspicions were confirmed. I was now gonna have to fight my own best-friend, once again. "Roxas!" I ran over. He swung his keyblades at me and I jumped back. This was definitely him and definitely NOT how he'd act. I growled and summoned my chakrams and we began our ferocious fight. We kept it going for a long while. We held our battle in the air above the clock tower plaza. After a long while we were both at 120% and panting.

"Axel...?" Roxas said as he charged. This made me mad, NOW he remembers me?! AFTER ALL OF THIS?! A smash ball appeared and I stood there as Roxas smashed it and was about to activate it. He started to glow but then I ran up in front of him, held out the tips of my chakrams and shouted "FIIIIRAGAAAA!" and a giant ball of fire smacked into Roxas and out popped the smash ball. I smashed it and stood over Roxas. "Axel..." He said to me.

"Oh? You really DO remember me this time. I'M SO FUCKING FLATTERED YOU LITTLE PUNK! HOW COULD YOU FORGET ME NOT ONCE BUT 2 DAMN TIMES!? HUH!? HOW COULD YOU FORGET YOUR FRIEND!?" I shouted as I enveloped Roxas In a mega flare and the battle ended. I appeared back in the rec room and Roxas walked in the doors, I walked past him and slammed my door to my room. I'd had enough of today, first I was gonna be forced to give up my virginity to some bitches and now I'd blasted my best friend in the face and slammed the door on everyone. I laid in my bed and growled angrily. I heard a knock at the door and I looked over and saw all the girls at the door.

"Axel! How-" I heard Peach begin.

"How could I make you give all the guys a pole dancing show?" I sat up and walked over. "Let me ask you a fucking question. HOW COULD YOU THINK WHAT YOOOOOUUUU DID WAS ANY BETTER THAN WHAT I DID!?" I shouted at them. "I'M SICK OF EVERYONE USING ME!" I said as I slammed the button on the door to slam it shut. I walked over to my bed and sat on the edge. I heard another knock, and then in came Roxas. "What?" I said annoyed by everyones very existence.

"Axel, you know I only did that because I was under the influence of the battle." Roxas said, I'd heard rumors of everyone you had to earn to get in the roster acting like they never even met their friends and they forgot until the end of the battle. I just never guessed it'd be true. "I'd not forget you for long." Roxas said as he took off his hood and showed his Traverse town clothes. I smiled a bit. It was kinda cool seeing him in those clothes, made him seem... different. I sighed and laid back in the bed.

"Yeah yeah, I'm just upset with the girls." I told Roxas, he sighed and walked over.

"Dude, come on, they were just surprised at what you said to me." Roxas explained.

"That's what they were going to say?" I asked as I sat up fast. "Oh geez" I said as I rubbed my head.

"Hehehhe, yeah, I've only seen you that mad one other time." Roxas said as he turned and sat with one leg across the bed and the other bent up close to him, his hands were behind him like he was recalling the past. "When we fought back in the Fake Traverse Town. Remember that?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh-hoooo yeah, 'You really DO remember me this time, I'm sooo FLATTERED!'" I said as I laughed, "I'd never gotten that upset." I admitted.

"Hehehe, that was a crazy battle." Roxas told me as he laughed.

"Definitely." I admitted and me and him shared a laugh. It was a long while before we stopped catching up.

"Hey, Axel." Roxas said to me.

"Hmm?" I raised an eyebrow and turned my head to him.

"When do you think we'll finally be able to find a home?" Roxas asked.

"Well, honestly dude, home to me is just another word used by people to get more hope. I don't think there really is a permanent 'home' for anyone. Especially nobodies like us." I admitted.

"Du-hude!" Roxas said surprised. "This conversation just got really deep, what the hell?" He said in a laugh.

I laughed and shook my head. "Way to kill the moment." I said laughing "Anyways" I said as I looked outside, noticing it was getting really dark. "You can sleep in here tonight, I'll hit the rec room." I told Roxas.

"No no, I think I'll sleep there tonight, I'm not gonna take your room from you." Roxas told me as he got up. "Night Axel." Roxas said to me.

"Okay, see you." I said to him as he walked out and the door closed behind him.

-Roxas' POV-

I walked to the Rec Room and walked over to the sofa and hopped onto it. I noticed a TV and I decided to flip it on and Play KH. Yes it should probably break a lot of laws to do this but they have pretty much every one of everyone else's games so they've all done the same. I smiled as I played for about 20 minutes then I noticed someone watching. I set the controller down and got up and walked to the kitchen like I was gonna go get a drink. I slammed the spy against the wall and growled. "Who are you?! Why're you watching me?" I demanded. It was a giant blue frog and he seemed not to be able to speak english. A robot flew up and put on a screen next to the frog, as it spoke it translated and typed up what the frog was saying.

"I was just watching to see what you were doing up so late!" The frog said. "My name is Greninja, put me down please." the machine translated. I set Greninja down and he panted a little. "Why're you up so late Roxas?" He asked.

"OH, just couldn't sleep, so I decided to get on the game, pass the time." I admitted. "Well, I think we're both pretty awake, wanna have a Smash Battle to pass the time?" I asked.

Greninja nodded and swiped his hand down in front of him. Down popped a little menu, I saw him type in something and then a menu popped up in front of me. "Do you wish to smash with Greninja?" It asked. I hit yes and we were warped to the stage labeled "Lumious City" and we began our battle. Greninja was fast but I could keep up. He threw a water shuriken and I used my fira, it blew both up and we were both looking at each other happily. "This is fun Roxas" the machine translated.

"Oh yeah, definitely Greninja, I haven't battled like this in a LONG time." I admitted happily. Greninja stood up tall, made some kind of symbol with his hand then disappeared. I smirked and disappeared as well. We both were going faster than the normal persons eye could see. I kept slashing Greninja with my Keyblades and Greninja hit me with his water based attacks, he seemed a bit like Demyx. I grinned and smacked him hard enough to send him flying out of view when that happened a giant blast of pink energy shot from the direction he flew off into. I smiled and spun the keyblades around and held my arms out with Oblivion facing up and Oathkeeper facing down. "Come on now, that all?" I said cockily. I saw him come back on a platform above the tower and fall to the flying platform I was on. He jumped down and then fell down like a knife really, he hit my head and I held it as I backed up. "Ah! god that hurt!" I said and Greninja laughed and Hit me as hard as he Could, I went flying off the side and a blast of pink energy enveloped. I was picked up by the same platform that Greninja was picked up by and taken back to the stage. We fought for what felt like hours, until I saw some kind of piece of a weapon on the ground. I ran over and picked it up, Since Greninja ran for it so desperately I knew it was Important. I held the piece up and It looked like the nose of some kind of ride. I heard something fall behind me. I turned and picked it up. It looked like the body, the nose and body fit together, I could tell it wasn't done yet and then I saw a bunch of colorful spikes fall from the sky. I ran for them but Greninja got to them first and picked them up fast.

"Hahahah! You'll never finish Dragoon without this!" the machine translated. I charged for him and grinned.

"I'll bet I can!" I shouted as started to swing both my keyblades at him. He dodged all of them but when he dodge-rolled behind me I'd already won. I put one foot in front of me, faced the tips of the blades in opposite directions then turned and hit Greninja as hard as I could. He went flying to the edge of the stage and the colorful spikes flew into my hands. All the pieces flew out of my pockets and flew together, I was lifted up onto the body, I flew off out of view and then I got red sight that had a dot surrounded by a circle in front of it, Greninja was running around the stage and then I knew what this was for. I took aim at him and hit the fire button. Instantly, I flew by him and hit him and he went flying into space as I flew off after him before turning to head back, I held my arm up in victory and shouted happily as I jumped off the Dragoon and onto the stage. I heard "GAME!" and I was warped back to the Rec room. Greninja appeared next to me a few seconds later and clapped for me.

"Well done." Greninjas machine translated. "That was fun, Let's battle again sometime." It typed up.

"Deal, I'd love to battle again sometime." I said as he waved and walked off. I was about to go get on the sofa again but I saw all the girls, Axel told me all about them but he never told me how beautiful they all were. Zelda seemed to be worried in her, what I assume would be her night clothes, long purple gown, and eye covers, Samus seemed a bit annoyed while she was in her short, skin-tight zero-suit, Wii Fit Trainer was in shorts and a t-shirt, Lucina had on a beautiful midnight blue gown and a gold tiara for some reason, Palutena was in a long white, see through nightgown and gold bra and panties, Peach had a short pink night gown and under it were dark purple bra and panties, Rosalina... was in her normal clothing. I walked over and they all turned their heads to me.

"Hey, Roxas has Axel cooled off?" Wii fit trainer asked me calmly, but under the act of calmness was a worried voice.

"Yeah, but he seemed real mad at you all, even though you were just kidding around. I think you ALL owe him an apology." I said seriously.

They all lowered their heads. "I didn't expect the plan to go so badly, I thought for sure that all 7 of us would've been able to take him, I didn't know Axel could be so strong." Rosalina admitted.

"You shouldn't assume something like that about someone like Axel, he's been through a lot more than a few fights." I said seriously as I felt shame wash over me. I remembered how I just ditched Axel like I had. I remembered fighting him back in Traverse town before... I stopped there and got back to the conversation. "He's been through all sorts of hell." I told them as I sat down In a black Bean bag chair. They all started to talk then they sat down in their own places.

"Roxas... How do you know Axel so well?" I heard Samus ask. I turned my head to the blonde-beauty and smiled a bit.

"We're best friends, We used to eat ice cream on a clock tower every day after work for about a year." I told them, not wanting to get into the organization.

"Ohhh? What did you do for work?" Wii Fit Trainer asked. "You must have rigorous work to work off all that ice cream." She added.

"Oh yeah, We fought monsters called heartless and did a lot of reconnaissance." I said and they all smiled as I played my videogame, I had just woken Sora up and started my work around Twilight town, I knew something about Twilight Town that no one else seemed to know, You could go buy items in town that you get in the next town, AHEAD of time. I walked down to the bottom of the long hill and bought Goofy a new shield and Donald, The useless fucking duck, a new staff. I ran up and began the cutscene at the station. "I can't believe you guys have a PS4 and a PS2." I admitted.

"hehehe yeah, It was added to the rec room when Sonic and Solid Snake showed up." Peach said in her almost high pitched voice, it was pleasant but kinda high.

"Awesome, I hope the KH games become a thing on the lists if you have one for things to buy." I said as I saved the game. I looked around and noticed that all but Samus, Palutena and Rosalina were asleep. I giggled and kept playing. I thought that it was the greatest moment in my life, besides meeting Axel... Sora... Riku...and especially Xion. I somehow remembered Xion even though she was supposed to be forgotten. I smiled at the thought of us all then remembered we had ONE other friend. I smiled a lot when I remembered Him.

I played the game through until morning hit, I turned to see that all the girls had gone to sleep. I had managed to stay up all night and I didn't care. I sat down for a little longer until I got Sora's new outfit and then saved once we got onto the Gummi Ship. I walked to the kitchen and looked throughout the fridge. I sighed when I only saw that the announcer had gotten Paopou fruit and I decided to eat a few. I decided that later I'd look up how to make sea-salt ice-cream. I walked back to the Rec Room and noticed that a few people had gotten up. A blue hedgehog, A guy in all blue, some kind of Dog and a duck that stood on his back, and a miniature version of a guy I'd seen yesterday. I walked to the sofa and hopped into my bean bag chair. I grabbed the controller and booted up the game. I played through the first Gummi ship level and Began Traverse Town.

-Axel's POV-

I woke up and sat up in my awesome red and black bed. I yawned a bit and looked outside to see Mario and the robot named R.O.B., Battling. I walked to the window and smiled a bit. I headed outside and saw that everyone was up and eating breakfast, I ran to the kitchen to see if there was anything left to eat, there was plenty left, a lot of which was Eggs, bacon, bread products, Parfaits, fruits, and so on. I grabbed a delicious looking red Parfait and headed to the rec room. I laughed when I saw Roxas playing the second KH game and the girls had fallen asleep watching. "Hahahah you're a real lady killer aren't cha Roxy?"

Roxas laughed and turned to me. "Shut up dude! Don't call me Roxy, I'm not a girl." He said with a bit more of a serious tone, but still with his laugh.

"Dude if you were gonna get a girls name it'd be Roxanne." I said, laughing after I rolled the 'R' in the name, Roxas hit me and we both laughed. I sat down beside the bean bag chair he was in. I smiled and watched him get Sora to the cutscene where the organization meets Sora. I was actually surprised a little when the girls sat up and yawned. I turned around and noticed that almost all the girls were up, the only ones not up were Paltena, Samus and Rosalina. The girls that were awake said they were real sorry for yesterday and I told them it was water under the bridge. They all went and got breakfast, I set the parfait I got down and smiled as Roxas handed me the control. I sat there for a while before I was stopped by something soft being placed on my head. I looked up and got a face full of boob. "Uhmm I think you've placed something on my FACE!" I said, it came out muffled.

"Oops, Sorry Axel" I heard Palutena say teasingly as she lifted up and giggled. She still had on her robe from which she was sleeping in, luckily. "Hehehehe we're sorry about yesterday." I heard her say seriously.

"Yeah, we feel really bad about what we did. You still have us as pets." Rosalina said as she got onto her knees.

"Yes master... ugh" I heard Samus say in disgust.

"Uhm... oh yeah, that's right..." I said and that's when I got a bright idea, I'd save it for later. "Well, for now, all of you just go about your normal business." I said and they nodded and ran off. Roxas came back a little later and sat down cross legged with his hands on his legs.

"What was that all about?" He asked as he turned to me.

"Did I ever tell you about the losing bet the girls put in?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you said that- OOoooooh that's what it was about." Roxas said as he watched me play.

"Well, I have a devious plan, wanna hear it?" I asked him with a devious tone of voice.  
"Axeeel, Tell me" He said, I whispered my idea into his ear and I could see him blush and he had a nosebleed. "Duuuude! That's so evil... Awesome!" He said as I high-fived him.

"Hehehhe yeah!" I said as I reached the next save point. "When do you think I should put the plan into action?" I asked him.

"Soon, I wanna see this happen." Roxas said, just then we got some notifications, one each. I opened mine and Roxas opened his. Both said 'A challenger Approaches.' "Oh boy, what's this about?" Roxas asked.

"Oh, It's like what happened yesterday, someone new is challenging us. If we beat them, they're added to the Roster. If we lose, they leave here." I told him as I tapped my notification and I became enveloped In white light. "See you on the other side Roxas."

I arrived In the Twilight Town stadium and looked up to see Roxas spawning above me. I looked ahead of me and 2 Figures stood there. One was In a black hood and the other had their back turned to us. I noticed that the second one had medium length brown hair, a white dress shirt with folded up sleeves, and black jeans. They held their and out to their side and both spawned a keyblade, the hooded fellow had the regular Kingdom Key and the other had a red and black keyblade that had the actual blade of a sword with a small black and red flame coming from the end, the handle was made of black angels wings. Now I knew who they were. The hooded one moved It's hood and showed It was. "XION!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Hehehe, well done Roxas." Xion said with a bright smile. "You remember me."

"And I assume you'd not forget your old buddy?" The fancy fellow said as he turned around. The man had bright red eyes and a pair of glasses on. "Don't you?" He asked.

"Colin!" I shouted happily. "Dude, it's been forever since I've seen us all together." I said as we all walked closer together. "How come you 2 aren't affected by the first battle bull crap?" I asked.

"Cause we're both not allowing it, they offered up some cookies and we turned em down." Colin said.

"OHHH that's why I acted like that!" Roxas said as he hit his head.

"Hehehe, yeah, we filled up on Ice cream on the way here." Xion said with a giggle.

"hahaha, man I miss that stuff." I admitted happily.

"Dude, we knew you would so guess what we brought?" Colin said, He pulled out 4 Sea-salt Ice-creams and I gasped a bit. I grabbed one and took a bite of it.

"Colin, you're awesome!" I said happily as we 4 ate happily. We sat on the stage and ate together, the sun began to set and we started to chat happily. "It's been forever since I've seen you 2" I said, Colin and Xion turned their heads and smiled.

"Heheh, yup, I was busy helping Sora and Riku on their last missions, I finally am off the hook from Yen Sid, and as you can tell." Colin said as he pointed his hand out and his keyblade formed from gathering black and red smoke. "I finally have my keyblade." He said.

"heheh, I managed to get warped here from a portal inside of Soras heart. I left everyone behind to come here and I'm kinda glad I did." Xion admitted happily.

"Hehehe, you came back to see ROoooooxaaaaaas~" Colin said nudging Xion towards Roxas. "Xion has a cruuuush!" He said making kissy face, I laughed but Roxas looked embarrassed without the blush.

"Shut uuup" Xion said as she laughed and hit Colin. I decided to back Colin up and made kissy faces.

"Muah muah muah muah" I said making kissy face and Xion covered her head and me and Colin laughed and Roxas had a red face.

"Hahahah! Look! Roxas' face matches Axels hair." Colin said Roxas shot a fira at him and Colin blinked as his face turned black from soot. Roxas, Xion and me laughed as Colin shouted at Roxas and chased him around. Eventually Roxas hit Colin enough that Colin went flying off the stage.

"Whoa!" Xion shouted. "Roxas What the heck!?" Xion shouted as she got up.

"Don't worry, I'd not purposely kill Colin, even though he's very annoying." Roxas said, assuring Xion that he's okay.

"Then what the heck happened to him?!" Xion said as she held her hand out in the direction of which Roxas Smashed Colin.

"That's part of being in the Smash arena, You can't be killed here, only KO'd out of the stage, and if you want to stick around here with us, we've gotta beat you." I told Xion. Xion looked confused. "Yeah, I know, It's kinda confusing but that's how it works." I told her.

"Yeah, look I'll show you." Roxas said as he pushed her to the edge of the stage and Xion struggled a bit.

"Roxas?! What're you doing?!" she exclaimed, clearly scared. She spun around, and Roxas fell off the stage, when he tried to jump up and grab the ledge, he didn't get High enough so he fell to the bottom and out of the stage. "Whoa, what did I just do?!" Xion said worried. I walked up and Kicked her off the stage.

"That's what you did." I said, she grabbed onto the ledge.

"AXEL!? WHAT THE-" She said but I backed up.

"Xion, Just trust me, you'll be fine." I assured her. I crouched down and she looked me in the eyes.

"Y-you're serious?" Xion said, looking to me for comfort.

"Yep, just let go and you'll be fine." I said as I patted her head.

"Alright... I trust you." She said as she let go and fell off the stage, the pink blast of energy happened and the announcer shouted. "TIME!" and I was warped out. Xion, Colin and Roxas warped out with me. I smiled and patted Xions head. "Wow, you were serious." Xion said as she giggled.

"What-a was that Axel?!" Luigi said as he walked up. "Why didn't you-a smash dem?" Luigi asked me.

"Why smash them when they trust you? That's not how I roll." I told him, everyone shrugged and walked up and greeted them both. I smiled and walked to the training room door. "Well, I'll be in here If you need me." I told them.

"Oh, I saw a pool room yesterday when I was wandering!" Roxas Shouted as he ran.

"Oooh! Pool! Wait up!" Colin shouted as he chased after Roxas.

"Uhmmm..." Xion said.

"Hey new girl!" I heard Samus shout. I turned and watched Xion walk over to her. "Why don't you come with us girls to the spa room? We could talk and get to know each other." Samus said with one hand on the towel over her shoulder and the other on her hip.

"Ohh a Spa? Okay." Xion said as she followed Samus. I smiled and entered the training room, inside I saw the giant Gannondorf, I smirked and ran over. "I challenge you Gannondorf!" I shouted as I summoned my chakrams.

"Hahahahah! You think you have a chance?! BRING IT STRING BEAN!" He shouted as he ran towards me with dark fire in his hands.

-Xions POV-

I entered a giant Spa room that was filled to the brim with steam. Samus got into the hot tub with what looked to be a princess, a warrior, and a green haired queen. I looked around and took off my cloak, and long jeans and got out of my black bra and underwear. I noticed that even in the steam, I could see that they all had huge boobs. I walked to the pool and sat in it with Samus and the other 3. "Girls, this is Xion." Samus said as she introduced me.

"Hi." I said as I waved a bit.

"Hello, My name's Palutena." The green haired queen said as she held my hand. "I'm not a Queen just so you know, I'm a god." she giggled.

"Whoa, a god? Why're you here?" I asked.

"Cause I wanted to get away and meet up with Pit." Palutena said, "Anyways, enough about me, continuing with introductions.

A blue haired girl, the one who looked like a warrior held her hand out. "My name is Lucina, I'm actually a princess and a warrior, I like the warrior like more than the princess life. Something about fancy outfits and balls just doesn't seem appealing." Lucina admitted.

"Oh wow, I don't think I'd make agood princess, but I would love to be one." I admitted and imagined that and for some reason Roxas was in that dream, he looked like a prince... a very handsome one, I blushed and shook my head.

"oooooH!" I heard the blonde princess say. "I saw that! She imagined someone speeecial!" She said, I shook my hands no.

"No no no! I just imagined being a princess! N-now who are you?" I said, desperately wanting to get off the topic.

"I'mmm Princess Peach" She said turning a bit, making a small wave with her boobs. "Hehehe, I'm a princess as the name implies but I can fight." She said happily as she swayed a bit.

"Wow, are all of you princesses?" I asked as I turned to them all, I noticed that there was another slightly brighter blonde on a massage table being massaged by a robot.

"I am." Said the girl. "I'm Princess of the Galaxy, it's a lot more work than it sounds.

"It SOUNDS like a lot of work to begin with!" I exclaimed.

"Hehehe, yep." I heard another voice say. I looked up and noticed that there was a girl with brown hair and skin as white as the steam, It made hard to see her but I could tell that once again, I was surrounded by girls with bigger boobs than mine. I sighed and looked at her. "I'm Wii Fit Trainer. There's no real way to shorten that so just call me Sarah." She told me.

"Okay Sarah, Why're you here?" I asked her as she stepped in beside me.

"I'm here because... well they asked me and the male version of me to be here. We keep everyone fit with healthy training." She told me. "I'm also not bad at battling." She admitted. The other girls nodded and agreed.

Just then one last girl stepped in wrapped in a purple towel. "Oh hello girls, Is that Xion?" She asked, referring to me.

"Hey Zelda, and Yep~" Peach said happily. "That's Zelda, she's a warrior princess and she has 2 different people, she has Shiek which is a form used for fighting, and this form, her princess form.

"Yep, when I'm Shiek, I disguise myself as a guy and put on a costume, It seems to make me faster and more of a fighter." Zelda admitted as she sat close to the pool, took off her towel and poured water on herself. "I enjoy actually fighting as myself, but people seem to love Shiek as well so I guessed I could be both, just for the crowd, or at least a younger me did, I had Yellow hair back then and I guess this place operates inside of time itself because now there are 2 me's." She admitted.

"That is so confusing I'm not even gonna ask for you to explain." I said.

"Good, cause none of us are able to explain it either." Samus admitted.

"So Samus, are you a princess?" I asked.

"NO!" She scoffed. "I ain't no frilly princess, I'm a bounty hunter!" She said proudly.

"Whoa, really? Well I guess I can Kinda relate to you I worked like a bounty hunter once and It was rather exhausting." I admitted.

"Wow, really? Awesome." Samus said with a smile. "Did you ever really work with anyone else? I'm a lone wolf." Samus admitted.

"Well on occasion I'd get to work with others but most of the time I worked alone. I liked working with Roxas and Axel the best, those 2 I can actually have fun being around." I told them with a smile. "Oh, and then there's Colin! He's mostly stuck with Roxas but he doesn't seem to mind that, the 2 work really well together." I told them.

"Oooh! Speaking of which; Girls, let's get to my FAVORITE part of the girls only time; GOSSIIIIP!" Peach said as she raised her arms into the air. "Let's do the Juicy bit first. Who likes WHO" Peach admitted.

"Geez Peach, way to start us off, especially when there's a new girl here." Samus said with a small giggle.

"Oooh she can go first!" Zelda said with a giggle. "Come on Xion, Fill us iiin!" Zelda said, All the girls seemed to look directly at me.

"U-uhmm!" I said with a blush. I'd never thought about something like that before. I never had a reason to before. "I-i-i Oh come on you guys! Can't someone else go first?" I asked, they all laughed and nodded.

"Alright, alright you pansy, I'll go first." Samus said as she pointed her thumb to herself. "Hehehe well let me think. Little Mac, the kid's got serious strength and he's got heart that makes up for height, plus, being SHORT ain't a problem in bed." She said as she held her hands about a foot apart. I dropped my jaw a bit and everyone "Ooooooh~"ed.

"hehehehe alright, alright" Peach said. "I still think that Ike is real handsome, he's a tough nut to crack but I think I'm getting through to him." She said. Everyone smiled and nodded.

"I think that Pit is a real catch!" Palutena shouted happily. "He's strong, fast, smart and reaaall handsome." She admitted happily, hugging herself. Everyone giggled. "The kid's not bad in bed when we have our occasional session." she giggled, everyone but me "Oooooh~"Ed once again, this time a little quieter.

"hmmmm" Sarah said. "well, Brendan, the male Wii Fit Trainer, is my definite choice." She said, "Strong, kind, smart, well worked." She listed his traits.

Lucina giggled. "Well, I personally like Shulk, the kid's strong and he is really pretty smart." Lucina said happily.

"Hehehe alright alright." Zelda said, everyone turned to her and waited for her answer. "Well, me personally, I think Link is definetly gonna be my choice. He's smart, strong, always been there, plus he's really a caring guy." Zelda said with a smile and a hand on her cheek. "And when he talks to me so sweetlyyy~" She swooned.

"I personally like Luigi~ He's caring, generous and Mario's always saving our asses-" Rosalina said with a scoff.

"Yeah, so he can tap 'em." Peach added.

"Yeah!" Rosalina agreed. "I think that Luigi is a little more... I dunno, Caring than Mario is at times." Rosalina said. Everyone nodded.

Everyone turned to me. "SO, now that everyone else has gone, How bout you Xion? Who's YOUR Crush?" Zelda said, everyone smirked and leaned closer.

"I-i-i" I stuttered, I didn't know who I liked. All 3 of the guys were so kind and sweet to me. Axel was tall, strong, smart and fun, and he had that sort of... I dunno... awesome element about him, But then there was Roxas, he was my height, strong, smart, caring, very generous, he has that kind of... lover feel from him, like if I ever fell in love with him he'd treat me like a queen or something. Then there was Colin, he has that mysterious element, he's smart enough, not the strongest but he makes up for it in heart, and he's always so fun loving but serious, he's got the right amount to mix those 2. Ohhh who do I pick?! "I-i-i dunno... I can't pick any of them... I can't pick just one. They're all amazing..." I said as I sunk into the hot tub.

The girls just giggled. "Hehehehe looks like she's got more than ONE." Samus said with a smirk.

"Hehehe yep, And I bet 100 gold that it's Axel, Roxas and the new kid Colin!" Rosalina said with a smile. I nodded slowly and the girls giggled.

"Well, I can see why, they all are very kind, sweet and they seem like they'd never leave you, no matter what kind of fight you have." Zelda said.

"Yeah, and they all seem like they'd be fun, and never allow you to be sad for very long." Sarah said happily.

"I can see why you're torn Xion." Lucina said as she tapped my head. "Well, you take your time to decide, we'll wait for you." Lucina assured me, I began to rise up from the water. "For now let's leave that subject behind and go onto other stuff."

"I like that idea, well what about what to wear to the beach?" I offered up. Everyone seemed to nod at that Idea. We started talking about what to wear to the beach and we talked for hours. I could feel that I was gonna love it here, I could also feel the Guy's love it here as well. 


	2. Struggling

/13th Smash: Struggling (Ch.2)/

"Hey! ROXAS!" I shouted, he surfaced on the other side of the pool, Axel was still in the training room next door. "How many laps you on!?" I shouted.

"About 40 or so!" he shouted back. "Think that's enough?"

"Yeah!" I shouted back and got onto my side of the pool, Roxas swam over and we both got a towel and dried off as much as we could. I smiled and laughed. "Dude! I've never seen your hair down!" I laughed, he looked like Zexion. "You look like Zexion! Dude!" I remembered the impression he did before. "Do your Zexion impression!" I told him with a smile.

"Oh, okay let me remember it" Roxas said as he held his chin. "Okay okay." He said as he got into character. "My my, isn't that a better job than before? I like having the job done completely before going back to Xemnas with a stick up my ass. Oh SAAAIIIIXX! Laxeus was hitting on Demyx again!" I was laughing a lot now. "Lord Xemnas, let me just-"

"Duhuuhuhuhde! Stop! You're gonna kill me! Ahahahahah" I laughed as I fell over. Roxas was laughing now as we both sat on the edge of the pool with our feet in it.

"So, I noticed something when you got here; I saw you eyeing up the girls." He said nudging me. "Yooou've got a crush!" Roxas said with a smirk. I was blushing deeply now.

"N-no I don't... alright yes I do." I said as I lowered my head in shame.

"hahahah! I knew it! Who is it, tell me!" Roxas demanded.

"No!" I shouted, He laughed.

"What? To chicken to pick or is it cause it's someone I've already met?" He asked. I blushed a tiny bit more. "AHAH! It IS! Spill it!"

"D-duhhmmmm ..." I stuttered and hid it all.

"Dude if you don't spill it I'll tell the girls that you-" I covered his mouth. I didn't even need to hear him give me the dirt he had on me. I already knew of the incident.

"We swore to never speak of that incident ever again in our entire lives!" I growled at him.

"Then spill it!" Roxas said with a devious grin.

"Fine! Stop being the evil villain and you've got a deal! I'm supposed to be the evil one!" I told him.

"hhahahahah alright." Roxas said as I got up.

"It's uhm... X-x-" I began.

"Xion?! Whoa duuude!" Roxas said in surprise. "I thought for sure it'd be like Samus or Palutena! But Xion? Wow Colin! hehehe that's not a bad choice." Roxas said, I blushed and rubbed the back of my head. "So, when did that happen?" He said with a smirk.

"Uhmm... right around when she started to die infront of us. I guess I'd never thought about Life without Xion until that point and I guess... It made me think of... love perhaps." I told him.

"You mean like a date kind of love? Boyfriend and girlfriend?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah..." I admitted as I smiled more.

"hahahaha, well, since you spilled the beans, I'll spill mine!" Roxas said with a smile.

"Ohhh! Spill em brah!" I said.

"Bra? Like what a girl wears?" He said looking confused.

"No, like a surfer says 'Braaaaah' " I said doing my best surfer impression.

Roxas laughed and shook his head. "You're so weird, anyways, my eyes are set on Peach. Dude have you seen what a sweetheart she can be?" Roxas said with a smile. "She's also a good cook." Roxas added on, I tilted the top of my head to him and nodded.

"Alright, alright, not bad, I wonder who-" I began, then out of nowhere, Axel comes crashing through the wall and into the pool, knocking over a rack of towels on his way through.

"HA-HA-HAAAA! I TOLD YOU ALREADY! YOU'D NEVER BEAT ME!" Gannondorf laughed at Axel.

Axel swam up to the surface and growled. "I'll beat you one day GANNON!" Axel shouted as he swam up to the edge of the pool, meanwhile me and Roxas were watching repair bots working on the wall at supersonic speeds. Soon it looked like Axel had never even crashed through the wall. We walked over and helped Axel out of the water. "Maaan, now my cloak's all wet and smells like Chlorine!" He groans.

"Hahahah" We both laughed. "Dude, come on, let's hit the showers and clean up, we're gonna reek of chlorine." I told Axel and Roxas as I walked towards the showers. They followed me and I turned on the hot water on the shower head for me. I took off my swim trunks and started to wash off. Roxas and Axel got undressed and turned on the hot water. Soon the room filled with steam and we all got clean. I washed out my medium length brown hair and smiled a bit. I jumped when I felt something grab my ass. "WHOA!" I exclaimed, I heard the guys turn.

"Hmm? What is it?" Axel said, Axel was on my left side, Roxas was on my right.

"I don't roll that way guys." I said holding my hands out on both sides.

"What are you talking- ESH!" Axel jumped and turned. "Who grabbed my ass?!" He growled.

"What are you 2 talking about? there's- WHOHOHOAAA!" He turned and summoned his keyblade swinging it. "Who on earth is here?!" The room was silent except for the showers water trickling on the floor.

"..." I summoned my keyblade and whispered a spell. "Aeroga" I whispered quietly and the steam disappeared. I noticed a door on the far end of the room that was open, not the one we came in. It slammed shut. "OVER THERE!" I shouted, me Roxas and Axel ran to the door, not thinking. We swung the door open and we saw we were in the spa room, the girls turned and gasped. Us guys covered our bits, the girl did the same and shrieked.

"AHHHHH! GET OUT!" Peach said throwing a radish at us. We ran out of the room and slammed the door shut and leaned up on it. We all were panting and all had nosebleeds.

"D-did you see-" Roxas asked, we both nodded knowing he was talking bout the massive sets the girls had on them.

"Yeah..." I said. "I bet 2000 gold that it was either Samus or Lucina that was spying on us." I said with a growl.

-Xions POV-

"You all owe me 300,000 for that! WHy'd you make me squeeze their asses while you all stayed here?!" I shouted embarrassed at them for making me do that to them. I was kinda happy I did it though.

"To embarrass you!" Samus said, they all giggled and samus leaned up on me. "SOoooooo~" She said. "What're we talking here?~" she asked teasingly. "Come on! Tell us!"

I held my hands apart by about 10-12 inches. They all gasped. "A-are you serious?!" Peach gasped as she leaned in. I nodded blushing deeply. "Whoa... that is seriously impressive."

"Yeah, I'll say, I've never heard of someone like that" Sarah said in surprise.

"They have seriously out done Xions expectations." Zelda said giggling.

I sunk deeper into the pool and blushed a cherry red.

"Hehehehe, well, I don't think it's all about SIZE" Lucina said. "It's all about heart." she added on. "Who's got the biggest heart out of the 3?" She asked me.

I rose up from the bottom and thought. "Uhmmm... well... I can't pick, they've all been their and have been trying their best to help me, they all care about me."

"Uuugh, alright, well since you were spying on them, tell us who's got a crush on who!" Sarah said with a smile.

"Well... uhmmm I really shouldn't... doh who am I kidding I can't keep a secret very long anyways. Axel likes you" I pointed to Palutena, she gasped and blushed a little. "Roxas likes you." I pointed to Peach. Peach smiled and giggled. "And Colin likes... You" I pointed to Samus Lying about who he really likes. Samus smiled a bit.

"hehehe" She pushed me up against a wall and glared with a smile. "Lie to me again and I'll rip your spine out."

I had a look of terror on my face and shuddered as I pointed to myself.

They all gasped and "Oooooh~"ed happily. "Then it's decided!" Rosalina said. "Colin will get to have Xion!"

"HEY! THAT'S FOR ME TO DECIDE!" I exclaimed with a blush.

"Oh come on girl" Peach argued. "It's clear, the signs point to Colin as your perfect find!" She said with a clap.

"Now, how to get the 2 together." Zelda said with a villainous look on her face, planning out a plan. I knew that this was gonna be weird.

-Colins POV (Xion knows Axel well enough to know who he likes)-

"Well, If I had to pick a girl" Axel began. "It'd have to beeeee... Palutena." He finished.

"Ohhh going for the big beauty are we?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well now we all know who we want." Roxas said as he turned off his shower and walked out. I followed and wrapped a towel around me and walked over to where my clothes were and groaned when they weren't there.

"Dude, I still can't believe you fell for little Xion!" Axel said in a laugh. "No offense, she's really beautiful." Axel said with a smile.

"Heck yeah she is... where are our clothes?" Roxas asked.

"I think I know where." I said as I held up a slip of paper. "Clothing bot will take care of your dirty clothes and get you new ones, they will be in your room when you get out.~Link"

"Aaaalright, let's go to our rooms." Roxas said. We all walked out and past the spa. The girls had just gotten out and turned to us. I could hear a collective gasp as we walked past. I put on a grin as I started to walk with a bit of cockiness. The girls giggled. I walked to my room and saw a huge stack of clothes on my bed. I smiled and got out a bright blue t-shirt with a Sea-salt Ice cream bar on it. I put that plus some red and black pants on. I smiled and put on a sharp-looking watch and a robot in and he zapped my face with some kind of laser. Now when I had on glasses it made my Vision blurry. I took off my glasses and gasped. I had perfect 20-20 vision. I didn't wanna abandon my glasses, and luckily there were a pair of glasses like the ones I had on but without the special glass on them. I set my glasses down on my red dresser and put on the other pair. I smiled and nodded. I walked out happily.

When I walked out I saw Roxas with a black T-shirt with both oathkeeper and Oblivion on the back of it, he had on gray pants and black shoes. He turned and on the front it looked like it had him and the entire organization on the front of it under the Kingdom hearts Heart moon. I smiled and waved at him. Axel was leaning against a wall with a grey t-shirt that had "Burning the roof down I'm so hot." Written down on it, he had blue jeans on and some grey shoes. I walked over and smiled at him. "Heyyy, looking sharp Colin." Axel compimented.

"Thanks! You 2 be lookin so flyyy" I complimented back.

"hahah, Thanks." I said. I walked out and noticed that everyone had gathered in the Rec room and were fist pumping someone on. "Whoa, what's going on?" I asked.

"Didn't you hear?" I heard Snake say as he walked up. "Today's the annual DDR contest plus the vocal round is this year. Everyone else has already tried it and all that's left is Link, Zelda, Xion, Mario, Luigi and You guys. Link and Zelda are really good. Xion is the only one that needs a partner.

"Whoa, that sounds awesome. I'll be Xions partner." I volunteered.

"Alright, HEY! ANNOUNCER! ADD XION AND COLIN TO THE TEAM ROSTER!" Snake said as he walked over a bit. "Axel, Roxas, you 2 are a double team."

"Alright, but be prepared, we're gonna wipe the floor with you guys!" Axel said with a smirk, aimed at me.

"Oh! It's ON NOW!" I said as I ran over to Xion. I smirked as I watched Mario and Luigi bomb their dance and Link and Zelda stepped up to plate. They picked the song "Legend of Zelda Remix by S3RL" (Sorry if I messed up the name.) And began dancing to the beat, jumping on the arrows with the beat. I clapped along and everyone followed the rhythm. Zelda began her song while she danced. "Now go on and journey through Ma-gical Laaands~ (magical lands) Ga-nnon has trapped me with e-vil-plaaans~ So please come and save me before it's to laate~ (to late) are you the hero who saves-the-daaay?~" the beat got a lot faster and they were almost struggling to hit the correct buttons but they managed it. We all were jumping around to the beat of the music as they got every note. "Now go on and journey through Ma-gical Laaands~ Ga-nnon has trapped me with e-vil-plaaans~ So please come and save me before it's to laate~ are you the hero who saves-the-daaay?~" Link began to do his battle noises that he does with every motion he does. The music got a bit more ominous a little bit more in. Zelda began to sing like the song was messing up by repeating herself as the lyrics were going. We all clapped loudly as they danced. The last of the lyrics came up and they hit every note perfectly and Zelda sang the song perfectly. They got the highest score of 2,682,901.

I dropped my jaw and Roxas and Axel walked up. They'd dropped out of the Vocal part because they didn't show the vocal part of their song. They'd picked "13th struggle remix, it sounded like mix of a rock remix and a techno remix. When the song ended Roxas and Axel had gotten a score of 2,599,916. Roxas and Axel were in 2nd place and then it came to me and Xion. Xion was wearing a pair of black shorts and a set of red and yellow sandals, and a yellow shirt with a white star in the middle of it.

I walked up and we scrolled through the songs and I looked at each of them. I picked a vocal song and picked Outta Control By Thousand Foot Krutch. The song began and Xion and I danced as the notes instructed. I decided to sing the song. "It feels like a dream~ How did things all get so cra-zy?~ I'm remembering before when I felt so cleean~ Alone in my room, it feels like the walls are closing in~ I'm thinkin of yoooouu~ Cause I know what'll happen soooon" I sang perfectly, I got a bonus 10,000 points for the song portion as the song began to get louder. "I'm spinning outt-a control! Not knowing which way to GOO! Feeling left out in the coooold~ oohhh! I just wanna let go of it all and climb above of the wall, I need some help to get back on my feet if you're out there cover MEEE!" I sang again, I didn't get a bonus that time but I was still pretty high with Xions help. The next set of lyrics came up and I took control once again. "you thought you could come and taaake~ it all without hurting meeee~ That was your biig-est mistake~ Should've known when you saw me breaaak~ Aloone in my room, I sit, and pray that the walls stop closing in, And every breath I take Is a step further away from the end oof meee! I'm spinning out of control, not knowing which way to gooo, feeling left out in the cooold~ Ooooohhhh! I just wanna let go of it all and climb above of the wall, I need some help to get back on my feet, if your out there cover MEE!" the lyrics stopped even though the song clearly had lyrics (I'm not gonna bother doing that bit because it doesn't even seem needed for the song so I'll skip ahead a bit.) The song kicked back up with the lyrics as we danced the entire time. I'm spinning out of control, not knowing which way to gooo, feeling left out in the cooold~ Ooooohhhh! I'm spinning out of control, not knowing which way to gooo, feeling left out in the cooold~ Ooooohhhh! I just wanna let go of it all and climb above of the wall, I need some help to get back on my feet, if your out there cover MEE! I just wanna let go of it all and climb above of the wall, I need some help to get back on my feet, if your out there cover MEE!" The lyrics stopped there but the song kept going for a little bit longer then it completely stopped. The machine started to add together the points. "2-6-8-3-7-3-1. 2,683,731!" I heard a blue haired kid with a sword shout. I recognized him as Marth.

I gasped and Everyone cheered loudly. Me and Xion were both picked up by the crowd and raised and lowered as they cheered us on. "Colin! Xion! Colin! Xion!" They all cheered even though they'd lost to us. I smiled and laughed happily. "YES! WOOOHOOO!" I said as I laid back in the hands of the people. I turned and saw that the villains were leaning up against the wall with a bit of angry faces on them. I smiled and laughed. I turned to Xion who had the biggest smile on her face. I smiled back and tried my best to get over to her. The crowd set us down and laughed as they set down in the rec room and played video games.

I walked out to a balcony through some sliding window doors. It was late sunset when the sun was mostly down and looked more like night now. I Sat there for a good while watching some of the Mii Fighters smashing a bomb into some targets, the bombs exploding made me smile more. I noticed Xion sit beside me out of the side of my periph. (Peripheral vision.) I turned to her and she was smiling with 2 rings in her hands. I blushed deeply. "Xion I-" I began.

"These are winning prizes stupid." She said with a giggle as she hit my shoulder gently. I blushed and laughed as she handed me a ring with the Smash bros symbol in Ruby and Onix on the front.

"Whoooooa! Coool!" I said in amazement. She giggled as she got one with Diamond and Onix. "These are awesome rings." I told her. "And we got them with your help!" I told her. "You did an amazing job." I complimented.

She blushed a small bit and giggled. "You did most of the work, we'd've never won if you hadn't sang like you did, I never knew you could sing like that." Xion complimented.

"Awwww thanks! I didn't either, I was just determined to win!" I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Hahahaha, stop being so modest." Xion said hitting my arm a bit.

"Hehehehe." I laughed and watched another bomb explode. The shrapnel hit us and then faded, when it hit us it felt like a cloud just hit your face and then dissipated. I smiled and giggled a bit.

"Hey Colin," Xion said as she turned to me.

"Yeah?" I said as I sat up. She leaned on me a bit. I blushed a small amount. "X-xion?"

"You know I love all of you guys right?" Xion asked me as she looked up at the stars.

"Well yeah, me, Axel, and Roxas know that very well. We'd not have it any other way, Why do you ask?" I asked her.

"Well... what If I were to say... develop feelings for one of you?" She asked as she looked up at me.

"Well that'd be an interesting trick, but I don't think any of us would change our feeling for you, and if you're talking about ruining a friendship, It'll never happen." I said as I looked up at the sky. "But this is just hypothetical, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. Hypothetical... If I did develop feelings like that... who would you guess they'd be for?" She asked me, clearly probing me.

"Uhm... hmmm well I think it'd be Roxas, he's fun, awesome, got a lot of heart in him." I said in thought. "Then again it could be Axel, he's smart, a fun-loving character, a real tough guy, a crazy guy all together." I said. "I doubt it'd be me." I said honestly.

"Oh? Why's that?" She asked as she sat up a bit.

"Well... I'm not sure what there is to like." I said as I held my chin with my left, which Xion was leaning on.

"You're smart, your a good kind of crazy, you're really fun loving, you're very good as a cook and you've got a lot of heart in you." She said as she poked my chest. I blushed deeply and rubbed the back of my head with an embarrassed smile on my face.

"H-heheh~ T-thanks Xion..." I said as I looked away.

Xion looked away with a small blush on her face but she held onto my arm as she leaned on it again. I was starting to get the feeling she- noooo no, She couldn't... could she? "Hehehehe you look so weird with a blush on your face, but it's a good weird." She said with a smile. I was definitely getting a feeling that she did.

"Hey Xion..." I said, deciding to grow a pair and see for myself.

"Hmm? Yeah colin? What is it?" Xion asked.

"Well... I was just wondering... do you... wanna be my girlfriend?" I asked her with an embarrassed look on my face.

Xion blushed a deep red and her eyes grew wide. I looked away and I could feel her arm tighten around mine. I prepared for the stinging sensation of a slap, but instead I got a nice gentle feeling that made my whole body shiver and a blush arise from my cheeks. I looked at Xion to see her with the 2nd biggest smile I'd ever seen on her. I looked a bit confused, it perfectly reflected what was really happening, I was CONFUSED! "Well? Do you have your answer?" Xion asked with a bright smile.

"W-well I think so... I might but I'll have to do one thing to know for sure." I said as I leaned a little closer.

Xion smiled and stayed right there with a smile on her face, she also had on a small blush. "What is it you need to do?" She said, clearly not wondering what, she leaned in and our faces were inches apart. I slowly leaned in enough that our lips touched and then just started to kiss her. She didn't squirm or anything, her grip grew a little tighter around my arm and that's about it. She just sat there as I gently kissed her.

I heard giggling from the door and I opened my eyes, and from my left side of my periph I could see all the girls giggling with their fingers over their mouths. I pulled away and Xion turned to them. I wasn't sure what to say, what do you even say in a situation like this?!

"GIiirls! Get out of here!" Xion shouted with a deep blush on her face from embarrassment. They began to laugh and I got up and summoned my Keyblade and pointed it at them.

"Firaga!" I shouted and it fired a fire ball at them, they all ran away before it bursted on their backs, singing the clothes from the distance. I was surprised it didn't set off the fire alarms. They all ran off and I laughed. Xion joined me in laughter and I sat back down beside her. Xion leaned up on my arm and hit my leg a bit. "What was that for?" I asked calmly.

"That was uncalled for but funny." She admitted with a smile.

"Oookay." I said with a smile as I leaned up beside her. "I think today's been an amazing day." I told Xion, she nodded in agreement.

"Yup... I don't think it could get any better." Xion said as she reached to the right side of my face, turned me to her and she kissed me gently, just then a bomb exploded like fireworks and it seemed to be perfect timing.

-Roxas' POV-

I was sitting in the rec room and decided to get up and go get my black cloak. I walked past Samus' room and could hear shouting. I kept walking and walked into my room, and got my black cloak. I walked out and saw Samus and Little Mac arguing. I'd never seen such a bad argument, only been in them. I saw Little Mac shut the door on Samus and Samus had the angriest look on her face. I walked over and I noticed that there were tears running down her face, NOW I wasn't gonna stand by. I walked to the door and opened it, I saw someone in a huge suit and got ready. "HEY! WHERE'S SAMUS!?" I shouted at the person.

"It's me you dumbass." Samus said, trying her best not to sound sad. "What do you want?" She said as she took off her helmet. It was indeed Samus.

"Samus, what the hell just happened?! Why were you and Little Mac arguing?" I asked, concerned. She grew angrier at the mention of the argument.

"Why do you care? It was just a little argument. Now get out of here, I'm heading to the training room." She said as she walked towards the door. I summoned Oblivion and stabbed it horizontally next to me. "Are you trying to stop me?" She asked.

"Well I'm certainly not trying to make you feel worse, I just wanna help you." I told her seriously.

"'Help me?' I don't need help." she stated angrily. I glared at her.

"You need to tell me what happened." I growled.

"I don't NEED to DO ANYTHING!" She shouted as she aimed her arm cannon at me and charged a blast up. "Get out of the way before I have to hurt you!" She said as she held the blast at full power.

I shook my head and sighed as I pulled Oblivion out of the wall and aimed the point at her. "Blizzaga." I said, a ball of ice formed on the tip then exploded, freezing her entire cannon arm. She shook it trying to clear the ice off, I used this moment to kick her onto the bed, hop on top of her and hold the blade at her throat. She struggled and demanded that I get off and let her go. "Not until you tell me what happened!" I demanded. I held her there for a while and then Samus stopped struggling and just let the river of tears run down her face. I know Samus is a clever tactician so I knew since I wasn't on the floor begging for mercy, she wasn't thinking straight.

"Fine... Little Mac and I argued because he used me as some kind of magnet! Now he's leaving me." Samus said as she pushed me off. I sat on the floor as the Weeping Beauty (lol) stood over me dusting her suit off. "Are you happy?" She said in tears as she sat down holding her face with the one hand she had. I stood up and felt awful for making her talk about it.

"No... I'm sorry about Little Mac." I told her as I sat down beside her. She weeped as she put on her helmet and curled into her ball, LITERALLY, she turned into a ball.

"Good, now just get out of here, I want to be alone." She told me. I sat right there beside her.

"I don't think that's really what you want, I haven't been in this kind of situation specifically, but I've been in one like this. I know you don't want to be alone." I told her, she sat there quietly. She suddenly changed back and leaned up on me, well actually it was more of she TRIED to and ended up almost crushing me. I squealed and she sat up a bit.

"Well geez kid, I didn't mean to." She assured me. I rubbed my arm and smiled a bit.

"H-hehe it's alright. I know you didn't mean to." I told her with a smile. "I nearly became a pancake there, I hope I'd've been delicious." I teased.

"No, you'd've been to crunchy, plus blood doesn't taste as good as cherry." She said with a smile. I had a look of terror on my face, color drained from my face and jaw dropped with eyes as wide as could be with no pupils or iris'. She giggled and smiled a bit. "I'm just kidding. geez kid." She laughed.

"That sounded so serious! I was scared there!" I said in surprise. She laughed more and we both smiled a bit. "HEhehehe, I smiled at her and nudged her a bit.

"Thanks Roxas, I guess I needed that I feel a lot better." Samus said as she stepped into her closet and got out of her power suit. She stepped out in he blue, short, zero suit. (The cut version of the zero suit in her costumes) I blushed a small bit as she walked over and sat beside me. "What? Don't you like it?" She teased. I giggled a small bit and nodded.

"Yeah,I actually do like it." I said with a smile. She looked a little surprised and she smiled at me.

"Well thanks, I've been wanting to try a new version of the zero suit. The other one got a little warm in the battle." Samus explained she smiled a bit more. "This one should keep me cool." she said as she stretched out, I couldn't help but drop my jaw a bit. "Hahahah, you certainly seem to like the view." She said pointing at me with a smile.

I shook off my gawking look and looked at her seriously. "I can't help but do so when I see such a beautiful sight!" I blurted out without thinking, I smacked my hands over my mouth and Samus blushed a little.

"Ooooh~ hehehe thanks" She said before walking over and kissing me for a few brief seconds and then walking to the door. "Well, thanks again for helping me,... you're a sweet kid, I'll see you around... boyfriend." She said with a laugh as she walked out. I sat there contemplating what the hell just happened. I then smiled a bit and laid back in satisfaction, it's not who I wanted to love but it seems a little bit better. Just a Little bit, But now my mind went from Samus, to Little Mac, Now I was extremely angry.

-Axels POV-

I'd just gotten out of the kitchen when I noticed that Palutena was sitting out on the balcony, Pit was talking to her, things seemed to be going down hill, they started to look like they were shouting. I walked over and got there in time for Pit to fly off. I noticed that when he did he stopped at Little Macs room. I didn't bother wondering why because I had no time, I heard Palutena start to whimper. I ran out to her and looked at her. "Palutena?" I asked as I walked over.

"A-axel?" she said as she wiped her eyes. "Y-you didn't hear any of that did you?" She asked. I shook my head no. "G-good."

"No, Not good, what the hell happened?!" I demanded. "You're crying and I don't just sit idly by while someone begins to cry!" I said as I knelt down beside her as she curled up a bit.

"..." She remained silent and that made me more angry. I stood up and walked off to Little Macs room. I saw Roxas standing there about to knock. I walked over to him.

"Hey Ax- whoooa you look mad, what're you upset about?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"Pit hurt Palutena and now Imma break his face in, why're you here?" I asked seriously.

"I'm here to chop Little Macs dick off... waiiiit why is Pit in there with Little Mac?... Samus said Mac used her like some kind of... magnet." Roxas said, it all started to piece together. "They're...!" he began.

"Ohohoho! This is gonna be so much more satisfying!" I said as I kicked the door down. I nearly broke my leg doing it but it was worth it seeing Little Mac and Pit so terrified.

"The hell Axel!?" Mac said as Roxas walked up to him. "Roxas?!"

"You hurt Samus, Now I'm gonna rip your dick off, since you've been thinking with it more than your actual mind!" Roxas said, summoning Oblivion. I walked up to pit and held him against the wall.

"I have a better idea that'll be even more satisfying. A brawl, with a bet, Winners stay here, LOSERS LEAVE FOREVER!" I said to them with the biggest smirk.

"A-alright, I like the sounds of that." Pit said as he got off my arms. "It'll be more satisfying that way." He grew a smirk.

Roxas set up the brawl in the stage "Paper mario" stage and now the battle began, only this time, we had no intent on going easy on them. "..." Roxas pulled up his hood on his cloak and summoned his keyblades. I'd already gotten my chakrams ready and waited for the announcer to start the fight.

"Readyyyy? GOOOO!" he shouted, and like that we all were at each others throats. Mac and Roxas were both giving every ounce of power they had to try and end each other as fast as they could, I was stuck on the platforms in the air with pit, exchanging arrows and fire balls. I eventually hit pit and threw my chakrams at him. I hit my mark and they lit on fire. I grinned evilly and jumped over to him.

"BURN BABEH!" I shouted angrily as I hit pit over and over again with unrelenting fireballs, not allowing any chance of victory. I spun around with my chakrams going around me like buzz-saws. Pit looked terrified now, good to know that he now understood who he was facing.

-Roxas' POV-

I'm gonna tear this muscle-y moron to bits! I charged at him swinging at him faster than he could dodge or counter, he was now subject to unrelenting anger. I swung harder and faster with each hit i placed on his face. "I'mma make it so only the dentist will be able to identify your corpse!" I shouted angrily. I suddenly dropped the keyblades and my hands became like heartless claws. I was swinging at the speed of sound and with the force of 100 explosions. I didn't care about any of that, I grabbed Little Macs legs and threw him at Pit. The 2 collided and Axel looked at me in surprise. "What is happening to me?" I said to myself, my claws disappeared and the keyblades returned.

"Roxas? What the hell was tha-" Axel began, suddenly a Smash ball appeared. I went for it but so did Little Mac. I growled and suddenly I had darkness streaming out of me and I was going a whole lot faster. I jumped and began swinging as fast as I could and soon the smash ball was gone before Little Mac could even register what was happening. "YEAH! WAY TO GO ROXAS!" Axel shouted. I raised my hands into the air, both keyblades appeared in my hands and I smiled.

"SALVATIOOON!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Giant lasers shot from my keyblades and became giant pillars of light that blasted Little Mac and Pit. I smirked happily when I saw them go flying off, both were smashed out of the stadium and the announcer called time. It was over now those 2 had to leave, forever. We both stood next to each other. I shouted "How many times do I have to beat you?" And spun my keyblades around and then pointed them over my head. We were both warped to the rec room where everyone was giving amac a death glare and Pit was getting the same treatment. I guess we spent enough time in there that Samus and Palutena had figured out what was happening and told everyone else, they started to scold them about hurting Samus and Palutena.

Palutena ran over to Axel and hugged him. (~authors note~ I am not against gay marriage or gay/lesbian relationships I support them as a matter of fact, this part of the story is merely for the stories advancement and nothing else.) "Axel!" She shouted as she hugged him with a bright smile on her face.

"Whoa, Palutena, What's up?" He asked casually. She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Samus told me what happened" Palutena said. I CALLED THAT SHIT! HA! "did you fight them for us?" She asked.

Axel smiled and blushed a bit as he nodded. "He-hehehehe yeah, pretty much." Axel said with a wide smile.

Samus walked over, bent down a bit and kissed me gently. "Hehehe thanks Rox~" Samus whispered.

"H-hehehe n-no problem Samus." I whispered back nervously. Colin walked over happily and tapped my shoulder. "Huh?" I said as I turned to him.

"Hehehe well, I heard everything from Mac, so I'd just like to say that... I'm proud of you 2." Colin said with a big grin on his face with a cocky look in his eyes. "I was just wondering, what exactly did you bet them?" He asked, I grew wide eyes. "Wait... I know you 2 well enough to know that you were more than just angry, you were pissed off! And knowing THAT would mean that you bet your stay here!" he said with wide eyes.

"You bet WHAT!?" Everyone but Mac, Pit, Axel, Roxas and Me said.

"Yeah... we bet those actually, they barged in on me and Mac and they got really upset and bet that." Pit said with a rub on the back of his head.

"... Well we can't do anything about it." Announcer said, everyone looked a bit bummed but they shrugged it off and tried their best to keep a straight face. "What's done is done, I'm sorry you 2" Announcer said to Pit and Mac as they walked to the door in which you enter the roster, only this time it opens for someone to leave the roster. I looked down and walked of trying to hide the guilt I had inside. Samus stopped me. "Don't feel bad boys, you had every right to put up the bet out of anger, but they were dumb enough to accept the offer." He said as he sighed.

"Yeah It's no reason to get so down about." Colin said trying to comfort me. I nodded and sighed. I turned and saw the robots taking apart Pits room and Little Macs as well. I sighed and nodded at the group as the door closed. I walked back and sat down on the chairs. Everyone went back to their normal business as if nothing'd happened. I was joined by Colin, Axel, Xion, Samus and Palutena. I decided to turn on the Wii and Play some Metroid games.

-Villains POV Specifically Xemnas'-

I sat in my throne room and wondered just where on earth Number 8 and my Keys had gotten to. By "Keys" I am referring to Xion and Roxas of course. Saix warped into his chair while I thought. "Lord Xemnas, It appears a New world has become accessible to us." He said. I sat up a little.

"Hmmm? A new world you say?" I said, not really entertained, but It is interesting. "Well, when did this occur?" I questioned Siax.

"That isn't important sir. What is, is who's on the other side and what they can offer." Siax told me.

"And what is more important about this person than knowing when this anomaly occurred?" I questioned again, Now I was rather Interested.

"It's not a person,... It's a hand." Siax said, I raised an eyebrow, I think he's lost it. "Trust me sir, I haven't gone insane, you must see it to believe it." He told me. "Follow me to the Alter." He told me as he warped to the Alter, I followed him there and was Surprised to see some kind of tear in what looked to be Existence. Inside were 2 white gloves.

"well... It looks as if we have a very interesting turn of events, you mentioned what he could offer, what did you mean?" I questioned my second in command.

"Look," He said as He pointed to the hands as they weaved together a heart, a REAL heart, it floated into the sky and Into kingdom hearts. "It can offer us our goal." he spoke.

"It would appear so, But, I know there is a catch, what do you require from us in return?" I questioned the hands. They fabricated 4 dolls, one looking like Number 8, one looking like my keys Number 13 and the puppet Xion, and then I saw the last one, that wretched nobody that became whole, Colin. I picked them all up and looked at them. "Find them-"I began and then they all had pink hearts and suddenly they had holes where the hearts were, they them were engulfed in dark fire and destroyed. "And kill them... that, I believe we can accomplish." I said. I looked up and the hand floated there with it's other half, weaving hearts. I smiled a small bit. Number 7 and I stepped into the portal and we both walked farther into the dark portals, I saw no use for those 4, so I would indeed enjoy showing them the power of nothingness. 


End file.
